Talk:Annie/@comment-24496127-20151030204029
I'm not really the type to do the thing where you make up a rework, but since a lot of the ideas for annie changes just don't do nearly what I'd like with the champion, I figured I'd make a rough outline of what I would change. All numbers will just be placeholders to illustrate my ideas more clearly. First of all, her ultimate, because I'd want her to be built around it, would require the most changing. I'd want it to be where she gets it from level one, and it works like an Anivia ultimate. It drains mana while you have it up, and is put on a seperate cooldown when you cancel it. Unlike Anivia, I'd make that cooldown based on Tibbers hp when she puts him away rather than static, so an Annie player is punished if they try to just put it away right before it dies. If tibbers is killed, it goes on something like a 60-40-20 second cooldown. The mana drain part is mostly optional and depends on how strong the bear is and what not, but it could be an intersting way to gate it's power so that it really is a high when you have Tibbers up. I'd also make it cast like Zigg's ult, where there's not really a channel or cast time but it takes a second for it to land. Have her throw the teddy bear or something. Now for her passive. I'd want all damage(Excluding true) Annie takes while Tibbers is summoned to be heavily reduced. As in like 25-50% damage reduction, and that damage is instead transferred to Tibbers. That could make tank Annie too strong, so I'd also make Tibbers heavily scale with AP, increasing his Damage output, movespeed(To a cap of maybe 420 or so), and possibly even how much damage reduction Annie gets while he's alive. Q - should stay the same, but have a stun attached as long as tibbers is within, say, 300 range of a champion. It would give half mana restore normally when killing a unit, but if Tibbers is active restores four times the mana. No more reduced cd on minion kill though. That always just felt cheap to me, so really a more personal thing than perhaps necessary. W - Make the bears auto attacks burn targets it hits for a % of max hp scaling with Annies AP. Possibly give it a health cost, so that you can't just use it for free zoning E - The bear gains a burst of movespeed and resistences. At the end of the buff, the bear roars, stunning all within a 300 unit radius. Maybe have them gain a small amount of movespeed when near each other, or have tibbers gain increased movespeed towards Annie. The hard part about making a minion controlling type character is that without a lot of checks to their power they can feel extremely overwhelming and unfair, even more so than current Annie, so i played this pretty on the safe side, but that's essentially a type of champion I'd much prefer to how she currently is; Arguable she lacks strategic options to her abilitie, but really it's no worse than it currently is.